


ORBIT

by Simpira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Sex, Androids, Blood and Gore, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drag Queens, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Gay, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Robot Sex, Romance, Science Fiction, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpira/pseuds/Simpira
Summary: One of the crew members assigned to a complex mission will be dazzled by the curious charm of a late model of artificial intelligence. Although he has an unmatched attractiveness, a hypnotic and masculine voice, Yuuri will have to convince himself that the out-of-orbit sensation could be the beginning of an obscene delirium...





	1. Dance classes

**Author's Note:**

> As I've mentioned before in my other works, I'm not a native speaker so this is roughly translated. I'd appreciate if someone could volunteer and be my beta reader. Just to check minor spelling mistakes, misused terms or phrasal verbs. Thank you! :)

Yuuri never imagined that he would regain consciousness. His awakening was abrupt and accompanied by a wave of emotions that shook him. He took a great puff of air as if he had returned to the surface and considered getting up even though he felt a range of heaviness, an irritable tingling that kept him glued to the padding inside the small confinement. By the time he could blink rapidly, almost to the edge of consternation, a radiant light from the other side of the glass blinded him.

Suddenly he heard a brief noise that startled him. The hatch opened from the base of his feet, retracing itself above his jet-black hair with a mechanical movement. Then he felt the feeding tubes unplugging behind his back, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

As he tried to take the first step, his head began to spin abruptly, distorting his vision with blackened patches emerging intermittently, and the weight of his body swung forward with the clumsiness of a newborn lamb. The instability in his legs almost made him slip with the liquid that had dripped from the feeding tubes; however, a pair of pale hands held him firmly.

"Let me assist you," an affable voice greeted him, sliding his strong arms around his torso to give him the balance he needed so badly.

The touch of the uniformed man was solid, but he had a delicate intent as he led him to the stretcher. Once laid on it, the warmth he had received was replaced by a thin blanket that covered his nudity. Then he heard a couple of steps moving away from his spot. The tall figure, still unrecognizable, walked to the opposite side of the room and activated the hot beverage dispenser. The container was filled with great precision, leaving a space the width of a little finger on the edge. Before tearing a packet of sugar, he looked over his shoulder and begged, "Do not try to sit up, please. You are still weak after the regeneration process."

Yuuri had used his elbows to rise, and was surprised to be discovered with the tips of his toes touching the tile. He supposed he had been stealthy enough not to catch the attention of his benefactor. Surprised by the warning, knowing perfectly well the possible consequences of forcing himself, he just nodded and leaned back. A small stitch bothered him as he did so. The tip of his index ran down his right side, close to his navel, and he remembered the penetrating cut in battle, which was now an unpleasant scab.

Some minutes had passed, and he could already perceive his surroundings. The spaciousness of the dome-shaped room, the colossal window facing the outer space, and the person who had treated him. He approached him holding a cup and leaned closer to look at him.

"Katsuki Yuuri," he said with a strong accent, pressing his tongue over the 'r'.

This provoked a subtle exaltation.

He had no idea how he should feel during the apocalypse. He recognized that it had been devastating to mankind when the Earth reached its breaking point: the lack of water. There was the fear of worse wars, rage and frustration with bits of confusion. By the time he joined an elite force specializing in the colonization of the new planet Caedis, where he was told of great oases that would quench the thirst of the rising masses; he was not sure what the hell he would experience. More hostility and an enormous catastrophe? Because nobody, none of his superiors of the board, had had the decency to warn him about the terrifying wild monsters that emerged from the depths.

But he knew immediately what that bubbly feeling meant when he met Victor. Victor offering him a nice hot peppermint tea and a goddamn five star hotel receptionist's smile. He was the first contact he had had in weeks... or the estimated time he had been recovering. He had no ridiculous claws or fangs, much less an insatiable thirst for blood. On the contrary, he could swear that Victor introduced himself as his greatest weakness by putting his long silver hair in a ponytail. And he could not take his eyes off of his thin lips, which formed a cute cartoonish heart. And what about his masculine jaw? Yuuri couldn’t deny he was captivated by a man who looked in his thirties.  

Victor tilted his head to one side with curiosity, analyzing the human's funny expression, who had not hesitated to receive the drink or articulate a word. Running a quick scan, he noticed Yuuri’s pulse had quickened.

"Are you okay? Your heartbeat has increased and your pupils have dilated. You didn’t even bother accepting the tea I’ve prepared for you to rehydrate yourself," he stated, insisting. "Should I assume you’re entering a state of shock? If so, I will have to take you to the emergency room."

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed in disbelief, becoming aware of the sudden thump that hit his ribs.

"Good."

Yuuri tried to suppress the blush that longed to escape on his cheeks and snatched the tea with the intention of drowning his embarrassment. While drinking by large sips, he pondered how he had been caught both times. Had his actions been so obvious or had the regeneration chamber left him rusty? When he glanced at the man, two sapphire orbs watched him with amusement. Yuuri began to cough, pushing the porcelain from his lips with a kind of urgency.

"If you don’t follow the instructions, you'll end up throwing up," Victor warned, taking the cup off his trembling hands. Then he placed his palm on Yuuri’s bare back and began to rub it. "Keep in mind that you’ve just recovered from lethal injuries and you cannot do as you please, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuki."

"You sound like my mother," he said with a half-smile.

"With all due respect, I doubt you mother was manufactured in Russia," Victor laughed.

"Manufactured?" Yuuri furrowed his brow. "Does that mean you are...?"

Such thought never crossed his mind. It was always commented that certain nations invested an exorbitant amount of money in diverse projects that would facilitate the expedition to new places. Nevertheless, seeing an ONEIROID, a synthetic artificial intelligence organism, came as a bucket of cold water. The skin of his hands on Yuuri’s chest seemed so real, as warm as any other human. His expressions and diction were perfect. But there was a little voice in the back of his head that had been bothering him: He is dead gorgeous. His beauty was out of this world, almost carved by a superior force. Of course, the Russians were always one step ahead with their crazy antics.

"I'm the model VCT-027. To simplify it, the crew members of this ship call me Victor," he added contentedly. "I'm sorry I did not introduce myself earlier. Certainly, your awakening had been planned for the following week like the rest of the survivors who were under your command. But it is no excuse for my bad manners. Believe me, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuki, I am pleased with your fast recovery." Victor bowed, showing his sincere respect. "If you have any other questions, do not hesitate to ask."

Yuuri fell silent. At first glance, Victor would pass by a pleasingly attractive man, and now that Yuuri had knowledge of his true nature, there was no doubt that he was an android, worked by true brilliant minds. Every wrinkle, eyelash, and any other minimum detail of the human body were identical. And every time he spoke, the strange sensation deepened within him. If it was difficult for him to talk to a gentleman when he frequented the various military stations, how was he supposed to address a man of the kind of Victor? Would he analyze every single thing that comes out of his mouth? Would he make a report of how stupid Yuuri looked when he lost his mind for a damn android? Many would say that talking to Victor was like talking to the old espresso machine in the kitchen, but Yuuri thought otherwise.

"Are you really an... ONEIROID?"

Victor let out a petulant giggle.

"Lieutenant Colonel, you think I’m kidding, right? I know that my appearance is the very reflection of a human. Rest assured that I am an ONEIROID, and I have assumed the position as Master Assistant in order to watch over the well-being of both, the crew and yours."

"It's just... You look so-"

His smile widened.

"Don’t tell me this is the first time you’re seeing an android of my kind."

"It's very obvious, do you not think?" Yuuri teased, scratching his neck. "I don’t even know how I should address you. I’d hate to say any word or code that will deactivate you. And in the worst case scenario, have you exploding in thousands of pieces. It’s enough for you guys to be stuck with daily chores or to put up with bossy bastards." Yuuri covered his mouth, catching himself being rude. "I am sorry. I meant I understand that your species is not respected in certain communities and... I must have sounded like an idiot. Nevermind."

Victor's look had persisted stoically throughout the months in complete solitude, only being accompanied by the command voice of the ship and the movies he saw in his boredom. Unexpectedly, he wouldn’t have imagined that he would smile more than ever with such a small talk. At first it was the same expression of courtesy that was given to everyone, but as the conversation deepened, he felt a pleasant unidentified flutter. He guessed that it was a technical fault and he would have to analyze his condition later.

"I appreciate the thought," Victor confessed. He interrupted him before he could intervene with another question and said, "I value how you think of us as a species. And I can assure you that we don’t carry a detonating device. It is not proper for an ONEIROID to want to commit suicide when we know that we would be reactivated. Although it would be entertaining to do so if we wanted to piss off the manufacturer with a couple of millions," he chuckled mischievously.

"Did you just make a joke?" Yuuri gasped, amazed.

"If it upsets you, I can remain silent, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuki."

"No, please." He shook his head. "During duty, it was difficult to maintain the sense of humor with so many killings in Caedis. Laughing makes me feel that I'm still alive. Thank you, Victor."

"As you wish, Lieutenant Co-"

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me Yuuri."

"Understood."

From that point on, Yuuri ended up under the care of the Master Assistant of the ship Asteria, which had arrived to their rescue during the confrontation in Caedis. Later, throughout the days, Victor announced bitter news, and he offered his deepest condolences for the loss of Colonel Phichit in combat when the board of directors arranged to make it official. Unfortunately, his body was nowhere to be found... For Yuuri, it was not easy to digest, but eventually he would accept it by concentrating on his rehabilitation. The exercises ran from the time he got up until Victor would warn him of a possible fracture due to his negligence.

While going for a walk through the east wing, he realized that his heart hammered when he talked to Victor even though he was not working out as usual. And his condition worsened when his shoulders bumped accidentally or there was a small touch upon receiving a glass of juice. Sometimes Victor would ask him if he had caught a cold, and Yuuri would deny it flatly, walking away before Victor could detect what his human friend was truly feeling.  

The following week, after the awakening of the rest of the crew, Yuuri could barely meet up with Victor. His work had to be organized in a schedule, occupying a period of time greater than usual. Victor had to focus on each member, receive the notifications of the board and deal with several issues regarding the sudden attack in Caedis. But when they headed to bed, Yuuri took advantage of the tranquility of the empty corridors and looked for Victor in the leisure chamber. How exciting could it get? When they talked nonstop, trusting each other like long-time friends, sharing biscuits with a hot cup of coffee. Hours passed, and Yuuri wondered if the rest of his companions knew of Victor's love for perfume with a fragrance of mahogany, carnation, and cinnamon; his adoration for puppies; or how he loved listening to ballads in Spanish. If he was in a good mood, he would play them on the central computer and dance. Victor asked Yuuri to join him one time, but he shyly refused. If someone had two left feet in Asteria, it was him.

One night, the day Yuuri learned that Victor had being manufactured that exact same date, his heart was close to starting a parade. It all happened so fast. One moment Yuuri celebrated Victor’s first birthday with an industrial-flavored cake, and the next, they were covered with whipped cream to the tip of the nose. Yuuri begged him to stop between giggles. Victor agreed and fell silent. He took a step forward while admiring every well-memorized trait, and before Yuuri could call him by his name, Victor had gotten closer and sealed his lips with a tender kiss... Yuuri didn’t know how to react to his affection. He had no clue what an android’s caress could be called, but it had been soft and innocent. His lips. His lips! It was shocking how cushy they were and the delicate raspberry jam flavor they tasted.

"I've read that humans do this to show their gratitude," Victor whispered, bringing his fingers under his chin. "I haven't done it before, so I hope you can forgive my ineptitude."

Yuuri smiled and decided to return the gesture. It was a chaotic result that danced against his principles because he had learned that a machine and a human should not do those things. After all, did Victor have the slightest idea of what he had just unleashed? But putting aside his moral precepts, he really loved to feel that way about Victor. He did not hurt anyone, and did not interrupt his duties as Master Assistant. In fact, Yuuri considered that there were bigger problems, like the annihilation of the creatures that took the life of the Colonel, who still lurked dangerously. He knew he would have to return with the new crew, and before they gave the order, he preferred to get lost in Victor's arms. It was out of character, taking into account that he could now differentiate his empty smile from a genuine one, which was only dedicated to him.

"I don’t think I can see you today," Victor had said, as he sent certain data to the central memory.

"I understand," Yuuri replied. "Since it was confirmed that we would return to Caedis to continue the mission, you must have a lot of work… Analyzing the information the new Colonel has sent. Could we leave it for tomorrow? Believe it or not, I've been getting ready for our first dance class."

"Of course, Yuuri."

The next day, no class was scheduled.

His fragile, human heart was almost torn when all that kind of romance vanished. They had shared generous moments that it was a dream come true to live, somehow, with someone like Victor. Little kisses had rained, a few deepening with practice. But then... Absolutely nothing.

Victor had locked himself in the laboratory, doing who knows what, besides studying and decoding certain patterns that were sent to him daily. There were no more kisses or other similar caresses. And what hurt him the most was when Victor called him Lieutenant Colonel Katsuki, whether it was in public or in private. The conversations were short and distant. He even tried to get closer by giving him a hug from behind. Victor asked him to get off with the same indifferent tone of voice he used with the rest. Yuuri, though mortified, did not think about it. It was more important to have Victor taking care of the matters he had been ordered, possibly without the interruption of his human companion. Neither did he want to worry or lose his head with the incisive pain he was carrying, knowing that they were close to reaching Caedis, and surviving would be one of his priorities.

Unfortunately, now, Yuuri was hysterical and infuriated, as the crew had chosen to send Victor first to inspect the area with the excuse that the loss of a machine would be easier to bear. A new ONEIROID could be financed with a couple of millions, so it wouldn’t be a problem if Victor ended up being the toy of those creatures.

"He was not trained for this!" Yuuri roared, being restrained by two pairs of arms."We need to go and get him! They'll tear him to pieces thinking he's one of us.Those... Those things have no limit!"

"Try to keep your cool, Lieutenant Colonel," said Minami, a lower-ranking member."The orders from the new Colonel were clear, sir."

"Minami, how can you say that! Victor must be in trouble. He may know what path to take in order to make it easier for us to enter the city, but it doesn’t mean he can fight. We are the ones who have been trained for this!" He repeated firmly, struggling. "Besides, the Colonel said that we could take it as a suggestion, not an order."

"It's just an android, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuki," Yuri said, a trainee to Lieutenant Colonel who was about to share the same rank with Yuuri. He brushed aside his blond bangs and added dryly, "They have been created to serve, and if it is destroyed, we will be given another of the same model... His antics were among the most irritating I’ve encountered so far, so I hope they can remove that stupid function of responding with slyness when it suits him."

Before the rage blinded him, Yuuri took a deep breath and squeezed his fists.

"Let me go! NOW! And that's an order!"

Minami, a colorful-haired Japanese boy, looked at Yuri as if expecting a fair response. If it was an order from a Lieutenant Colonel, he had to comply, but what could he do if it became suicidal? The surface of Caedis was totally deserted, except for the fertile areas for the cultivation of food. As a rough terrain, moderate cities were built for the extraction of water in designated regions. The project would be a success, except for the interference of unknown creatures that infected the vast population of about half a million people. It was like going to Las Vegas on a tour for the new zombie apocalypse.

"No," said Yuri Plisetsky, who also came from the cold Russia. "We're not going to let you go. Not after what happened to Colonel Phichit when he dismissed an order. The board was clear in telling us which region to clean. They never asked us to take one step inside another in worse condition."

"You don’t understand, Plisetsky! If Victor doesn't come back in an hour, we-"

"We will leave him behind and move to a different zone with a new android. Do you understand we don’t want to lose you, Yuuri?" Yuri hissed, getting clearly pissed. "We're not going to lose you, or anyone else. It's been a long time since he left. The most certain thing is that he is dead and we have to ask for reinforcements. And I mean it. You know that in the middle of this disaster, the mortality rate is increasing. It is no longer a luxury like in those times..."

"No, no! What if he got lost? Androids are not perfect. I know there was a little disconnection and he disappeared from the map. It doesn’t mean he is dead! We cannot leave without Victor!"

"It's just a piece of scrap, Lieutenant Colonel," Minami murmured.

The punch… He didn’t see it coming. Minami's head hit the steel structure of the door and his back slid down the wall with a broken nose. The blood began to drip. Yuri was the first to react, pouncing on his superior, but it was in vain. The main gates opened and Yuuri got away. No matter how many times they called him or how the steps behind him were getting closer, he would find Victor and take him back, even if his deplorable action was some sort of request for an expulsion.

In the middle of the thick vegetation, one of the productive zones, Yuuri advanced with his weapon without a specific course. And when he was at a reasonable distance, still hearing his companions calling him, looking for him uncontrollably, he heard the growl of one of those animals. The gnashing of his fangs froze his blood, and he knew too late the terrible mistake he had made. The remorse, Victor's lack of affection, and his frustration devoured him as he fled, leaping over the protruding roots, avoiding the branches and dead trunks. He ran with a heavy lump in his throat, his hands frozen and sweat staining his uniform. There was no turning back...

Much later, he stopped near a slope. Crystalline water ran from the top of a waterfall, and fell hard on a lagoon. The small waves reached the shore and colorful foliage. Yuuri walked away from the edge to keep himself from getting dizzy. He leaned on his knees, taking deep puffs of air and wiping the sweat that flooded his view.

"Yuuri?"

It could have been an illusion that was messing with his mind in a state close to dementia, as it could be Victor in the same old green uniform, standing on a rock. Whatever the vision was, he craved the contact with his synthetic skin. It didn’t matter if it was a hug, a kiss or a simple stroke.

Victor climbed down and walked up to him, scanning their surroundings. He rummaged one of the compartments of his backpack and pulled out a tiny bottle with a strange transparent liquid. He kneeled down next to him.

"You'll feel better if you have this," Victor offered.

Yuuri drank it until he emptied the contents and leaned back against one of the trunks, slightly exhausted.

"You shouldn’t be here, Yuuri. This place is too dangerous. You have to get back to the ship."

"How could I leave you? We said we would wait for you, but the connection was cut off and we could not see you on the map. I thought the worst had happened to you," he murmured, trying to hold Victor's hand.

Victor pulled away.

"I disconnected my location."

"What are you talking about?" He tried to reach him, but Victor rose. "Why would you do something like that? I was waiting for you and-"

His tongue moved slowly, almost as if it was numb. His eyelids weighed and his head dropped with laziness.

"What did you do?" Yuuri stammered with difficulty.

"There are certain things a human like you would not be able to understand, Yuuri."

"Did you just drug me? Why? Victor, you know that we..."

"We? Ah.You mean what we were doing up there," he said coldly."I am very grateful that you allowed me to experience such human-like encounters. It is always good to acquire as much knowledge as possible when an opportunity like this happens. You know what I mean. Making out with a dumb meatbag such as yourself."

If words had the edge of a sword, it would be easier to bear being eaten alive by the monsters instead. He was not Victor. He could not be. Maybe it was a flaw in his system or a virus. Yuuri remained in an exhausting silence as his chest seemed to contract, taking his breath away and the desire to continue listening.

"From your expression I see that it meant something to you, did it not?" He snickered. "You can have a good military rank, but you're too delusional to be twenty-three years old. How stupid can you be? I know that men develop gradually, but how can you take so long? More than the average... You’re quite the retard."

"Victor, no..."

"It's time to get back to reality, Yuuri. It was just an experiment, a distraction. It was like going to the circus on a summer afternoon with a popsicle. What did you think happened between us? Did you think we would live together on a small farm, harvest onions, and be happy? Accept it, child, we are two individuals living in different worlds. I beat the average droid, and I'm better than a ball of flesh and bones like you. You shouldn’t have risked your miserable human arse by coming here, for I can confess **I wouldn’t move an insignificant circuit for you.** "

"You’re lying."

As much as he tried to keep an unalterable face during the humiliation, the trembling on his lips betrayed him. He didn’t want to burst into tears, not right now. The idea of doing it in front of the person who had stripped him of every ounce of dignity he ever possessed was sickening. Yuuri swallowed, trying not to break down, absorbing the secretion dripping from his nose. He didn’t know if it was the effects of the drug, but his temperature dropped. And when he blinked again, he felt the burning in his eyes... and he collapsed.

"Victor," he implored without looking at him, sobbing.

There was no answer.

"You don’t mean it, right?"

"How could you know?" Victor asked.

Yuuri, in an act of bravery, fixed his gaze on him and within a few seconds his vision faded. He closed his eyes completely, letting the darkness envelop him as his heart sank into the harshness of his words.

Victor remained in a deep and unbalanced silence, pretending not to use brute force against the first thing he reached. If it were not for it would attract the attention of those creatures and the crew, he would go on a rampage. He hated that he hadn’t planned things better, but he had already spat on the wound of the first person who considered him more than junk. Yuuri had given him everything, and here he was, being an ungrateful son of the supreme son of a bitch who made him.

And as Yuuri dozed in Victor's arms, tears fell on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry we have to postpone our dance classes, Yuuri."

Victor tried to level his body temperature, nullifying his own crying before his system overloaded, forced one of his many false smiles and headed to Asteria with his head held up high.


	2. Change of seasons

Rhyolite is one of the names that should have remained in the past since it had been considered one of the ghost towns in the old Nevada. But the most recent member of the board, a young man of American descent, took into consideration the similarities with the terrain and the hot temperatures during summer, so he assumed that the community would be pleased if Rhyolite started a new beginning as one of the main cities in Caedis.

Since the outbreak in the Eastern Hemisphere, the first Caedian government was obliged to repair the damage caused by those bloodthirsty beasts, nicknamed Cruoros by the Army General of the Absolute Purpose Elite Forces (APEF), and also called Satan's crabs by cadets who still had a sense of humor. Despite the great loss, it was a slow and safe recovery. It is said that it was a miracle to be able to achieve it in such a short time, thanks to the vaccines and the efficient distribution of military equipment around the affected continent.  
  
Unfortunately, there were still infected wandering everywhere in the vast deserts, either because they were infected by being in contact with people carrying the virus in their body, or had the misfortune of being bitten directly by a Cruoros in their first days after birth. However, the fortunate ones who avoided the spread were relocated in modest spaces which were still under construction. The borders were fortified to avoid hordes of large numbers. As long as survivors were far away from the forbidden perimeter and from different regions that were closed due to quarantine, the population would not be in danger.  
  
Among the many enclosed cities, Rhyolite had the advantage of being located near one of the oceans, which facilitated the access of boats with loads of food and other resources for sale. Taking these points into account, Yuuri determined to settle on a steep slope, away from the bustle of merchants and heavy construction machines. Although in recent days, the fuss in the market has been excessive, as someone had spread the rumor that a historic event will be organized on the coast.  
  
After buying a bundle of alfalfa, Yuuri tried to make his way by gently pushing the rest of the crowd. Before sunset, people tended to huddle by the dock to catch the best limited time offers, ranging from handcrafted jewelry, groceries, defense weapons, and even newly carved items. It was unbearable to have to dodge every traveler who carried his luggage or the neighbors who were pushing with their shopping bags for dinner. Yuuri walked away from the stalls, trying not to step on the remains of fish that got stuck between the slits of the boards and quickened his pace towards the beach.

Minutes later, he continued his way down the sidewalk, passing through various establishments of all kinds of food. At one of the corners, he spotted a boy walking with a bundle of fliers and delivering them to passersby with the promise that they would taste the best sweet rolls of all Rhyolite. Yuuri recognized his jovial voice and smiled.  
  
"The week has passed in the blink of an eye," Makkachin, a trainee of one of the best-known bakeries in the area, greeted him.  
  
"It flies by when you only have time to work and sleep," Yuuri said, shaking off the sand that had stuck to the hems of his jeans. "And how's business at Bread Castle? I heard that a couple of customers had a fist fight for the last batch of bread."  
  
"You have no idea... We've had a lot of demand these past few days. I suppose one of our bakers told his wife what happened, and it became the subject of much local gossip. It's amazing how the news flies from one end to the other."  
   
"What happened? Because I haven't heard anything."  
   
"You never hear anything. You live in the most remote area as a chronic hermit," Makkachin remarked and shook his head in a negative way. "On Thursday I received a call. He was a rude and petulant bastard. He couldn't even pronounce my name. He kept changing it to Monkey, Manteca, Medallion or Macaroon."  
   
"MACAROON?"  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"It really is," Yuuri replied with a laugh. Makkachin looked at him disapprovingly. "And what seems to be the problem? If you became the laughing stock of the bakery, look at the bright side. More people will want to meet you, and they will eat their muffins while they make fun of your name."  
   
"WHAT?"  
   
"You cannot blame your client for what happened. The telephone lines are not very good, and you may experience those annoying crackling noises on your phone. It happens all the time."  
   
"That has nothing to do with the subject! Let me finish speaking first," Makkachin growled, raising his arms in exasperation. "It all started because that moron was the solution to the low season we were going through."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"He made an exorbitant order of over a thousand batches for next week. He demanded to gather the best bakers and acquire high-quality materials since our products would be destined to the event of the year. And he had the audacity to acclaim how fortunate we were to be part of the event that will mark the entire generations. Can you believe it?"  
   
"Sounds like the moment Bread Castle has been waiting for."  
   
"No, Yuuri. It sounds like a complete exaggeration on his part," sighed Makkachin. "What worries me is how we are going to bake such quantity with so few ovens and supplies." He pressed his palm on Yuuri's shoulder and said, "So, my friend, I don't think I can share more donuts with you until further notice. Unless you want to come and help us knead because we are lacking men in the kitchen."  
  
Makkachin usually helped with the delivery of different products made of flour, and if there were leftovers, he did not hesitate to give them to the only person who had taken care of him. He had been considered an orphan by the military when he was rescued from one of the infected villages, but on one occasion he mentioned the existence of a relative. Nobody knows who it was or if they were still alive. Yuuri simply stopped asking more questions and suggested taking him under the care of an elderly couple until he reached the age of majority.  
  
"The boss and his wife must be losing their minds with the news," Yuuri said. "Do not worry. I have noticed that the competition has good discounts for retired military personnel, and the bread multiplies when they belonged to APEF."  
   
"Sometimes I do not think you have any scruples, Colonel," he teased.  
  
"You know I was joking, kid. I'd love to be able to help you out. It doesn't matter if you pay me with donuts. Unfortunately, you know I can't." Yuuri paused and added," If you think you're going to be too busy, you do not have to come with me today. We can postpone it for next week."  
   
"No!" he protested. "I'm coming with you! I haven't been able to talk to you since I started this job, and the call of that idiot left me with a feeling of uneasiness after so many demands. Besides, it's a special date for you. If you want I could ask my boss if I can end my shift earlier." Makkachin checked the time on his wrist. "Can I see you there in twenty minutes?"  
   
"At the same place as always."  
   
Once he saw Makkachin enter the bakery, Yuuri passed the entrance and spotted the bluish neon lights with the name of Bread Castle on the glass door, which had just been turned on. He crossed the street, and as he continued on his way, the light poles flickered repeatedly. The dim lighting accompanied him to a block before the main avenue of the Vista Azul district. Yuuri rounded the corner and entered through a narrow, steep street, and walked through the humble flower kiosks.  
  
In the evening, the air had a fresh smell from the sea breeze. It was as sweet as the tropical fruits of the sunscreen lotions, and all those aromas were mixed with slight touches of bitter chocolate.  
  
Yuuri passed under a colossal iron arch, and as he climbed the stone stairs, he wondered if he would ever get bored of such scent when he came to visit his friend. It was a unique atmosphere that calmed him whenever nightmares crawled like sanguinary spiders of the underworld and wove the grotesque images that he so much wanted to forget. It always happened one day before the date, and only when he reached the top of the whole cemetery could he get some sleep.  
  
Five years have passed since the first traces of the attack, where many of the boys with whom he had grown perished in a second. At first, going through that long stretch of tombstones, several bouquets of roses and disheartened relatives, caused a thick knot in his throat. Yuuri could only gain confidence if he stared at the iron figure that stood at the highest point: Colonel Phichit Chulanont's mausoleum. Once up, he took a deep breath and exhaled softly, "I'm home."  
   
"Welcome home," answered a mischievous voice.  
  
The Japanese had heard it before in the corner of his mind, only now he had a low, sarcastic tone. When Yuuri turned around, a taller figure received him with a smirk. The rigid training had marked the muscles of his arms and helped broaden his shoulders. He had also grown a chiseled jawline that gave him a mature appearance. The young man took a hand out of his pocket and held it out. Yuuri looked at it in disgust and turned him down.  
  
"You should not be here," hissed Yuuri.  
   
"I have not seen any sign that prevents me from entering."  
  
"Should I remind you that dogs are not allowed in the cemetery, Yuri Plisetsky?"  
  
"How savage!" Yuri said, clenching his fist in defeat. "It's been a while... Are you still mad at me for what happened at Asteria?"  
   
Of course, Yuuri could remember what happened on the ship. He had resented him since that day, and that feeling was combined with a kind of hatred and supreme betrayal that gnawed at him from deep inside him.  
  
"If you came here to start a debate about the scum you were when I needed you the most, you should take your disgusting face out of my sight," Yuuri barked. "You still have the nerve to come to Phichit's resting place. Do you not have an ounce of shame? A little common sense?"  
  
"Yuuri," he said in an aggrieved tone. "I did not come here to argue with you."  
  
"You shouldn't have come. I think I was clear enough when I ignored your calls, your messages and any kind of contact that had to do with you."  
  
"Yes, I know," Yuri replied monotonously. "I know you don't care no matter how many times I repeat myself. I couldn't do anything back then, okay?"  
  
"Just go away..."  
  
"Could you listen to me this one time? I promise I'll leave as soon as I finish. Someone asked me to contact you directly. It's about APEF."  
  
The Absolute Purpose Elite Forces have developed as one of the military units trained to carry out special operations under the colonization branches. The extermination of pests like Cruoros and infected have been their specialization in this last quinquennium. Children and young people brought from Planet Earth, who boarded the Mother ship in other to become soldiers, were trained to learn tactics, techniques, and ways of unconventional annihilation. Yuuri was part of one of the sections, where he was treated as a brother by his teammates. And that pleasant coexistence collapsed when a new mission began in Caedis. For the first time, all the support that APEF provided through his growth ceased when the election of new candidates for the board ended. Each representative, a descendant of different nations, turned their back on Yuuri and his team. They left their Coronel's status as MIA (Missing in Action), and they refused to send reinforcements to look for him. Only Asteria came to rescue the survivors. How could he forget the true face of APEF? The countless nightmares that made him scream at night and the wrath of losing his brothers were eating him alive. Everything he had kept, longed to resurface. Yuuri felt that his own fury would clash violently against the Russian's face if he did not control himself. He swallowed that sour feeling and squeezed the bag of alfalfa.  
   
"I have nothing to do with APEF. The missions they have started are not my business since I retired," Yuuri sentenced. "And I don't plan on exterminating the rest of the infected wandering outside Rhyolite. I don't do charity for those bastards."  
  
"It's not a mission."  
   
Yuri pulled out a golden card from one of his pockets, which unfolded automatically until it was the size of a regular print sheet. He offered it to Yuuri, who took it with suspicion and watched curiously the cursive words that were being drawn.  
  
"It is an invitation for the first APEF event in Rhyolite, where the commemoration of each deceased soldier who was buried here will take place. It will also be a reconnaissance ceremony for retired military personnel, and the official appointment of the military officers who have acquired a new rank. Minami wanted me to give it to you. He will be given the Lieutenant Colonel insignia."  
  
"Minami? Why would he do that? I broke his nose in Asteria," Yuuri asked without hostility. "We haven't spoken again since I left the ship."  
   
The aggression in his countenance had vanished, replaced by a genuine expression of confusion and a drop of pleasure. Minami had not deserved such a blow, and cowardice beat Yuuri when he tried to apologize to him. He guessed that the best option would be to let it go when he requested his retirement upon reaching the rank of Colonel. He did not want to admit it, but knowing that Minami wanted to see him, gave him hope that he smooth things between them.  
   
"Yuuri, you..." Yuri hesitated and avoided his gaze. "If it makes you feel better, I want you to know that we have looked up to you since we shared a room in the Mother ship when we were children. You were strong, smart and you had this unique thing about yourself that made us want to be like you. Minami knows that you will always be our figure to follow. And how much you mean to him... To us," he corrected. "We wanted to see you again."  
   
"It's not as simple as you imagine. If I could see Minami again, it could be on any other occasion except at events organized by APEF. Tell him that it won't be possible and that I am truly sorry."  
   
"What do I have to do for you to come to the ceremony? I know your feelings about me won't change when I couldn't stop Victor; when we couldn't get you out of the regeneration chamber; and when I didn't insist on searching for Colonel Phichit," Yuri acknowledged. "What did you want me to do, Yuuri? I was terrified by the speed at which problems were unleashed."  
  
Yuuri rubbed the card, and it reduced itself to its original size. He tried to return it to him, with no intention of regretting his sudden decision. Yuri ignored the invitation and grabbed his wrist. His lips widened in an indescribable grimace, between deep disappointment and the extreme need to be held close.  
  
"This is about you, isn't it? Minami never invited me."  
  
His drowned laughter denoted the afflicted state in which he was. Yuri tightened his wrist.  
  
"What kind of fool do you think I am?" Yuuri warned.  
  
"I haven't lied to you. Minami wants to see you just like everyone else. I hoped to be able to correct the mistakes I made if you saw that I was repentant."  
   
"You had the opportunity to wake me up when Victor locked me in the regeneration chamber for seven long days. I wouldn't have cared if my guts were all over the place if you had hit the interrupt button. I would have limped off to find him. Maybe Victor would be here with us. Since you didn't do it, he must be buried under the sand like a piece of junk..."  
  
"He did it because he knew you would do something so crazy. We didn't want to lose you. None of us wanted to," Yuri sighed. "Just come to the ceremony, please."  
  
"I won't. I've lost part of my sight already," Yuuri said, bringing his fingers to a leather patch that adorned the right side of his face. An ugly scar protruded beneath it. "I've lost my best friend and someone who was my home in all this damn hell. There's nothing you can do to make things right. In these years I have forgiven your betrayal in silence with the condition of not seeing you again. The best thing for both of us will be not to meet again. Yuri, I do not want to see—"  
   
"Yuuri?"  
   
A boy with brown curls was standing still on one of the steps and carried a thick bouquet of orchids that looked brighter on his sable black skin. Makkachin noticed how tense Yuuri was, and he approached him urgently.  
  
"Yuuri?" Makkachin insisted, standing in the middle of both men. "What's going on? Why do you look so pale and agitated?"  
   
"It's nothing," Yuuri denied, pulling away from the blond's grip. "We had finished talking. Thank you for the flowers. You can leave them in the vase. I'm sorry, Makkachin. I will go back home first. I do not feel well."  
  
Frowning, Yuuri turned away and strode down, stopping at every landing so as not to stumble. Makkachin shouted his name from above, and this only caused his frown to deepen as he crossed the arch. Yuuri marched out of the graveyard with the invitation in hand and walked among the traveling merchants returning to their houses.  
  
"What did you tell the Colonel?" Makkachin asked in an accusatory tone, saddened by the sudden reaction. "We were supposed to light sparklers and eat freshly baked bread... I had asked my boss for a small batch."  
   
"Did I interrupt your date?" Yuri snorted, taking one of his cigarettes to his lips and lighting it. A delicate layer escaped his lips and added, "You're too young to be trying to hit on Yuuri."  
   
"Who said it was a date? Yuuri comes here to relax when he had a bad day and sometimes invites me to accompany him." He blushed to the tips of his ears. "And who the hell are you? Yuuri was very angry. Are you his boyfriend? Did he break up with you?"  
  
The mere thought of going out with Yuuri had crossed his mind as a teenager, and with the passing years, he realized that it was a different kind of love. Fraternal, almost paternal when Yuuri smacked him on the head for acting like a spoiled brat. Those were good times on the Mother ship. Yuri smiled.  
  
"Why would you think that? And no, I'm not. I'm an ex-comrade."  
   
"You must be from APEF," Makkachin murmured. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. Yuuri is very secretive about his affairs, and I was surprised to see him talking to someone else in such a special place for him. He had invited me once to the cemetery, and we had such a good time placing the offerings that it became a habit for us to come here."  
   
The mausoleum rose like a marble cube, which was enveloped by iron vines that wrapped the statue with the image of Phichit. They had been carved in detail to represent the obstacles he had faced in order to reach the position he held. The Colonel looked pleased and powerful with the last rays of the horizon. Yuri looked at the monument.  
  
"It's so typical of him. He will never admit that he hates being alone." Yuri brushed the tip of his fingers on the carved name of the inscription and said, "Phichit may not be here, but at least he has got you."  
   
Before Yuuri left APEF, the people with whom he was living noticed that he was no longer the same. When Phichit was still in charge of designating the attack functions, Yuuri's attitude was the complete opposite of what he has become. After the Colonel's death, he walked away from the brotherhood, and Yuri feared that his brother would never befriend anyone else.  
  
"No," objected Makkachin, "he also has his APEF siblings, wherever they are. He has told me great things about everyone in the ship. When it happens, his tongue unravels and speaks like a parrot about the jokes, the things he had learned."  
   
"Did he really say?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. If I had known his comrades were in Rhyolite, I would have come to get you all by myself. Why did you guys take so long to visit if you knew he needed you the most among all the citizens?"  
   
The question froze his blood and made his eyes widen. Yuri coughed hard as the smoke lingered inside longer than expected and burned his throat. He coughed one more time, and he answered with a half smile, "Because I'm a stupid dog."  
   
"I can see where Yuuri got the language."  
  
"You would be surprised," Yuri said, putting out his cigar with the tip of his sneaker. "Now that I know you're somebody of Yuuri's trust, do you think you could do me a favor? I would like to convince Yuuri to come to the ceremony of one of his friends. He's going to be a Lieutenant Colonel. Yuuri has taken the invitation, but I have a hard time convincing him. I think he's embarrassed to go with that old patch, and he has nothing to wear."  
   
"If he's going to meet up with all his friends, count on me."  
  
"Perfect. Give me your number."  
   
"I don't have a mobile, but you can call me during my shift. I could give you the bakery's phone number."  
   
When he snapped his fingers, the silver ring on his thumb let out a light with different holographic numbers. Yuri used the voice command to save the phone Makkachin gave him and proceeded to the next option: the name of the contact.  
  
"Your name? I'll call you tomorrow, before noon to ask how it went with Yuuri."  
  
"I'm Makkachin."  
   
"Sounds like the name of a brat who attended me a couple of days ago. He was exasperated when I called him Macaroon. It was very funny. I even wanted to call him Raccoon just for the shit and giggles."  
  
Makkachin slapped Yuri with the bag of bread, and the blond turned to stare at him in disbelief.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
   
"MY NAME IS MAKKACHIN, YOU DEAF ASSHOLE!"  
  
   
In the meantime, somewhere on the outskirts of Rhyolite more than 300 miles away, two individuals were crossing the vast deserts to the beat of one of Christina Aguilera's most sticky songs. The rider was singing like he was in a World Tour while his companion tried not to shoot him with his Desert Cobra.  
  
"You are going to burst your lungs before we get to Rhyolite if you continue screeching like a pig."  
   
Jean-Jacques took the camel's reins and turned to look at him with a reproachful gesture.  
  
"Nike, you are one of the few who cannot appreciate the spectacular voice I have. You should value the effort I make by practicing how to be a diva. The patroness of your favorites, all right? So let me finish listening to the whole CD. Then you can put your ballads in Spanish like 'Hanging in your Horns' or whatever."  
  
"The song is called 'Hanging in your Hands' or 'Colgando en tus Manos'. Not horns, or 'cuernos' in Spanish," his companion corrected him reluctantly, and raised an eyebrow. "And why would you want to sing like a woman?"  
   
"Because this king will become a queen. I've been planning the perfect camouflage for when we get to Rhyolite. We can pretend that we are a family. And it's just a matter of dressing up like a lady and having Christina's voice. Do you not think it's so cool?" Jean-Jacques reached for a cloth bag hanging from his thigh and dug into its contents. He pulled out a small package. "I even brought a wig, Nike!"  
   
"Jean-Jacques, you are the living image of what happens to a human when he has so much free time. And please do not call me Nike. That's not my name. It is the name of a footwear company that has ceased to exist for centuries."  
   
"You know what your problem is? That you cannot appreciate a good name. I do not know if it's because those who manufactured you wanted to abort you when you were a chip, or because you have a trauma with your scientific parents after coming out of the blender. Or do you guys also say closet?"  
   
"An abortion for an android?"  
  
"As I was saying," interrupted Jean-Jacques with impudence, "Nike is the Greek goddess of victory. These Americans loved their business so much that they gave it a nice name. Those are true parents! Not like the ones you had at home, in cold Russia."  
   
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Victor sounds so mediocre. It's like Carolina, that girl who sells perfumes. If her brand name was Carolina, no one would buy it. But she had enough neurons to put Herrera. Does she sell horses? No. Does she sell horseshoes? No. She sells fragrances because she has a nice, mysterious name that makes you wonder what the fuck this wench despatches from the store."  
  
"I guess it's thirty-two years too late to ask your mother for an abortion," whispered Victor.  
  
In the middle of the night, Victor settled between the humps of the camel and turned off the sound sensor to cut the noise. He continued to nod at everything his partner spit out without letting him notice that he would rather be a deaf android. Jean-Jacques could talk for hours when he got excited, just to prove his opinion about something so trivial.  
  
As the Canadian snored through the night, Victor placed a selection of his music on the mechanical camel player and listened attentively to the lyrics of the song his partner had spoken about. He drummed his fingers calmly and thought how much he would have liked to be able to dance with that melody in the background.


End file.
